


論把超級壞蛋設成快速撥號聯絡人的優缺點

by reflux



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cave-In, Crack, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, loki is a little shit, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflux/pseuds/reflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>復仇者們被困在一座礦坑裡，但沒關係——Tony可以打電話給Loki，叫他來幫忙。不過，這當然是有代價的。<br/>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1049838">The Pros And Cons Of Having A Supervillain On Speed-dial</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada">Arkada</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	論把超級壞蛋設成快速撥號聯絡人的優缺點

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pros And Cons Of Having A Supervillain On Speed-dial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049838) by [Arkada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada). 



「你們真的 _確定_ 無法把大家弄出去？」

Tony跟Thor交換了一下眼神，彷彿他們還需要確認靠蠻力硬闖出去是完全行不通似的。「任何對土石的擾動恐怕只會使其崩塌並將我們掩埋。」Thor說。

他們全抬頭看著堵住他們上方礦井的塌陷處；這其實還滿壯觀的，如果你剛好喜歡欣賞坍方景觀，而不是害怕這會導致窒息或是不爽這會破壞你的晚餐計畫的話。

Natasha點頭。「他說得對，隊長。上面的情況看起來正處於某種脆弱的平衡。錯誤的移動方式可能會導致全面崩塌。」

Steve咬緊了他完美潔白的牙齒，繃緊了他充滿英雄氣概的下巴，然後不情願地點頭。「還有其他辦法嗎？」

Tony聳肩，感覺到毀損的肩甲刮著其他部分的盔甲。「Jarvis在斷訊前掃描了一下。看來唯一的出路就在我們頭頂上。如果我們能有一點好運——事實上，要有多到見鬼的好運，順說一下那是經過正式標準化測量得出的結果——我們或許可以找到通風的洞口，好讓我們可以餓死而不是窒息死。」

好像嫌情況還不夠糟似的，他們頭頂上方堆砌的石塊選在這時候灑落泥土到他們頭髮上，令人不安地聯想到一把灑在棺材上的土。

Tony再次抬頭往上看；目前情況看來還算穩定，不過十分鐘前它看起來也很穩定，但那時他飛上去查看卻被落石擊中。

逼不得已要出此下策了。「不過我可能有個計畫。」

整隊人稍微放鬆下來。「說來聽聽？」

「等一下，我還不確定這行不行得通。」

Tony走了幾步，遠離其他人，關掉了頭盔的擴音器，然後叫出他的聯絡人名單。他之前試過這辦法，但是完全收不到訊號，不過這次他靠的可不只是人類科技而已。

他快速瀏覽名單然後點選了 _Loki_ 。

Tony不確定誰會比較不高興：是他那些隊友（發現Tony跟那個常駐此地有點邪惡的半神搞在一起），還是Loki（發現Tony會趕不及赴他們的晚餐之約因為他被活埋了）。但話說回來，他寧可被大吼也不想死。

不過這還要取決於Loki到底有多生氣，他最後有可能會先被大吼一頓然後再被殺死。

Tony嘆氣，但現在沒時間讓他思考自己迫近的悲慘未來，因為Loki施展魔法——字面意義上地——接起了電話。

「 _怎麼了，Stark，真是個令人愉快的驚喜。難道你今天不打算跟你那些小小英雄朋友一起度過了嗎？_ 」

Tony做了個鬼臉。「我是跟他們在一起。這就是麻煩所在。」

「 _麻煩？_ 」Loki聽起來似乎不確定該繼續覺得有趣還是開始擔心。「 _什麼樣的麻煩？_ 」

「呃，這個嘛，我們遇到洞穴坍塌，被困住了。我在想——呃，如果你沒在忙的話，就是——先別誤以為我跟你在一起只是為了利用你的魔法技巧什麼的，雖然它們既神奇又性感且超級棒，但是——」

「 _你要我放下手邊的事然後晃進去救你？_ 」

「基本上沒錯。」

「 _這樣啊。_ 」Loki顯然已經決定他對這件事的看法了；這些話的背後藏著一抹非常邪惡的微笑。他打算採用「碰巧跟個凡人搞在一起的惡作劇之神」的角度，而不是「我可能不小心對這凡人投入比預期更深的感情了，必須該死的趕快去救他」的角度來看待這件事。「 _先好好地請求我，然後我再考慮看看。_ 」

Tony向上瞥了一眼塌陷處；它目前看來還挺穩固的。他的隊友有點緊張，但仍等著他說出計畫，所以他還有些時間。而如果他不能在面臨生死關頭時調情的話那他就不是Tony Stark了。「好吧，你知道我們的晚餐計畫吧？」

「 _是的⋯⋯_ 」Loki發出輕柔的喉音，聽起來幾乎像貓在打呼嚕。

「我在想你要不要跳過正餐直接吃甜點？我打算做一些有關楓糖漿、鮮奶油和巧克力草莓的事⋯⋯」

「 _噢，我的最愛。_ 」

Tony咧嘴笑著，想像Loki嘴裡含著草莓，牙齒輕咬果肉，嘴唇上沾著融化的巧克力，等著Tony緩慢虔誠地吻乾淨⋯⋯他試著別讓自己下身硬起來。

Loki發出一聲幾不可聞的粗啞喘息，暗示著他也跟Tony一樣試著克制自己。

「 _我必須承認，你很有說服力。_ 」

「這話等到我求你操我時再說也不遲。」

Loki輕聲笑了。「 _我會滿心期待的。好吧。我會過去救你。_ 」

「太棒了。」Tony說，準備結束通話去告訴大家他們的救兵已經在路上——

「 _不過，_ 」Loki開口，而Tony心中的歡慶之情立刻溜到角落躲起來。Loki是惡作劇之神，當然不會讓事情這麼簡單⋯⋯

「 _我只會帶你出去。如果其他人也想離開，他們必須付出相同代價。_ 」

喔，該死。「你是說——」

「 _他們必須請求我。客客氣氣地請求我。_ 」

好吧。

當所有人都餓到不行時，Tony絕對是第一個被宰來吃的。

「就算他們不願意這麼做你也還是會來接 _我_ ，對吧？」

Loki輕笑，聽起來帶著幾分熱情和愉悅。「 _噢，我為你安排了許多事呢，Stark。_ 」

「太好了。給我幾分鐘去⋯⋯傳達你的要求，然後咱們再看看接下來的情況。」

Tony可以 _聽到_ Loki微笑中的誘惑。「 _我等不及了。_ 」

通話被掐斷了，Tony緩緩呼出一口氣，然後摘下他的頭盔，向其他人傳達訊息。

「那麼，我有好消息，壞消息，和更壞的消息。」

對於他的裝腔作勢，Natasha翻了個白眼。「然後呢？」

「好消息是有人要來帶我們出去。壞消息是那人是Loki。」

Tony在其他人臉上看到了不贊同、震驚和困惑——都在意料之中。Thor的表情混雜了喜悅與懷疑。「你跟我弟弟有聯繫？」

Tony希望他仍戴著頭盔來隱藏臉上的紅暈。「有時候啦。有時候我跟他有聯絡，沒錯。有時候更像是他跟我有接觸。」

Natasha眯起她那鬼鬼祟祟看穿一切的間諜眼，Tony猜想自己是不是說太多了。不過話又說回來，當Loki現身時他有百分之五十的機率會以一種過度誇張的行為向他表示愛意，只為了看看復仇者們臉上的表情，所以沒什麼必要保持謹慎了。

再說，他們這幾個月來都在小心行事，而Tony真的對此不怎麼擅長。他很確定這引起的壓力都讓他頭髮變白了。

Clint用手指敲打著他的弓。「好吧，所以Tony跟Loki有——『接觸』，」

他絕對是說太多了。

「而他還是那個來救我們出去的人。見鬼的還有什麼事能比這更糟？」

「他要你們客氣地請求他。」

隨之而來的沈默簡直震耳欲聾，就算上面的土石這時全塌下來都還比現在安靜。

而毫不意外地，Loki選在這時候把自己變出來。

Clint和Natasha都舉起他們的武器，Tony邊哀嚎邊揮著手。「可以請兩位別攻擊前來營救你們的人嗎？我真的不認為這是他所謂的 _客氣請求_ 。」

Loki露齒而笑，對著Tony挑眉，然後看向那兩個刺客。「我已經很克制自己了。我真的沒要求那麼多。心懷感激吧，因為我沒堅持要你們下跪宣誓效忠。」

「兄弟。」Thor低吼，走向前，「這是你耍弄把戲的時候嗎？」

Loki眼底閃過危險的興味，然後Thor的頭髮變成綠色的還開始飄浮起來，公然違抗地心引力和好品味。

「 _那_ 才叫作把戲，Thor。營救你們是個出於善意的行為。我建議你開始對我好一點，不然下次遭殃的可不只是你的頭髮而已。」他慢條斯理地轉身，分別對上每個復仇者的眼神，然後對著Tony眨眨眼。「或許你們需要記住目前我是唯一有能力離開的，而且要帶誰走完全取決於我。所以。誰今天還 _不想_ 死？」

Tony火速舉起他的手。

Loki隨意對他揮了下手示意。「是的，我知道你不想。在我們通話後的短短幾分鐘內我尚未改變心意。」

Tony洋洋得意地笑著，把手放下。

「還有 _其他人_ 嗎？」

Bruce清了清喉嚨。「Loki，如果你伸出援手我會非常感激。」

Loki微笑，以一種王族的優雅姿態點頭應允。

Bruce側眼看著其他人，尤其是Clint和Natasha，他們依然怒視著Loki，手中握著武器。「這又不是什麼大不了的事。」他小聲咕噥。「趕快說一說然後我們就可以回家了。」

Steve下定決心然後向前踏了一步。「可以請你帶我們離開這裡嗎？」

「『我們』？不，不，隊長，你不能替你那些跟班說話。不過對你來說這已足夠。」Loki燦爛地微笑，轉身面對Thor、Clint和Natasha。「下一位？」

Clint的手指不停地撫著箭羽，而Natasha的拇指依然停在槍的保險栓上。Thor的手放在掛在腰帶的Mjolnir上，這威嚴的形象有點被他蠢到不行的頭髮給破壞了。他開口。「兄弟，帶我們——」

「不、不。」Loki怒斥，搖搖手指。「這在我聽來像是道命令。給我重說！」

Tony鬆了口氣；看來Loki今天很寬宏大量。如果不是這樣的話，就代表Tony之後得為Thor獲得的第二次機會付出代價。那可能需要 _更多的_ 鮮奶油。或許還得加上熱巧克力醬。

千年以來，身為神族，身為這個星系裡最強盛國度的繼承者，還有著讓男模特兒看了都自慚形穢只好跑去當會計的身材，Thor無比驕傲，而現在他試著放低姿態，臉都快漲成紫色了。「你知道母親會因為你對我見死不救而斥責你的。」

「喔喔， _威脅！_ 」Loki說，聽起來很開心。「你試著耍詐時總是這麼有趣。」

「謝謝你。」Thor說，整個人放鬆下來，Loki挑眉。

「噢，你以為我默許了你那試著請求我幫助的可悲意圖？我只說你很有趣，可沒說你很成功。」

Thor臉上的表情只能用「便秘了」來形容。「兄弟，拜託⋯⋯」

Loki等著，但Thor並未說下去，最後他嘆了口氣。「我想從你身上我也只能得到這麽多了。很好。」

他稍微轉身面對Clint和Natasha。「所以，你們是要對我客氣點還是真的寧死不屈？」

對於這公然的挑戰，Natasha稍微瞇起眼睛。

然後她的態度完全改變了——她的雙手緊張地絞在一起，眼睛因恐懼而睜大，而她的嗓音如長笛聲般尖細，聽起來就像個害怕的小女孩。「求求你，求求你，別把我留在這裡，我還不想死， _求求你_ ——」

而Loki _知道_ 這全是裝出來的，他知道。Tony可以看見他眼神打量著，試圖找出Natasha演技上的破綻，但她的眼角濕潤，臉上的絕望看起來完全真實⋯⋯

Loki露齒而笑，示意地偏著頭。「非常好，Romanoff探員。」

心懷恐懼的小女孩瞬間消失無蹤，Natasha又恢復原本的模樣，冷靜又專業。

那就只剩一個復仇者，所有人都轉頭看著Clint，他臉上還是一副不服的表情，手指撫著搭在弦上的箭。

「怎麼樣，Barton探員？」

Clint看起來彷彿正在認真考慮留下來自己找出路。Tony想要抓住他猛力搖晃，希望讓他腦子清醒一點。這真的沒那麼困難，Loki又沒有要求 _Clint_ 在身上淋滿楓糖漿，然後躺著任由Loki那條天賦異稟的舌頭舔過他的每寸皮膚，而他只能弓起身體呻吟⋯⋯

「別這樣，Clint。」Steve用他那副重要領袖的嗓音說。「我們全都說了，你就忍一忍，請求一下這人吧。」

「是神才對。」Loki毫不猶豫地糾正他。

Clint雙手抱胸，鼓起身為弓箭手所擁有的發達二頭肌。「憑什麼？」他固執地問。「在我看來， _他_ 還欠 _我_ 一次。」

復仇者們都皺起眉頭，但Loki似乎在仔細考慮，然後他向前一步。「那如果我現在為你提供援助，你會承認我們兩清了？所有恩怨一筆勾銷？」

Clint抿了抿嘴，然後不情願地點頭。「好。」

Loki咧嘴而笑。「成交。」

他舉起雙手，戲劇性地打了個響指，然後整座礦坑被白光淹沒。

當白光褪去時，他們全都站在史塔克大樓裡的客廳，回到家了而且安全無虞——至少是在有個尚未被滿足的Loki在附近逗留的情況下所能達到的最安全程度。

Loki並不在這裡，但Tony會拿他整間公司打賭他還在附近。事實上，就在三層樓上，赤裸地躺在Tony床上，而且他有限的耐心即將耗盡。

Tony按了手動開關把盔甲拆開然後踏出來，朝廚房存放甜點配料的地方走去。其他復仇者大多忙著撥掉他們頭髮裡的塵土（Thor和Natasha，Thor的頭髮已經變回金色）而且看起來想要把某人（Clint）開腸剖肚。

當Tony正打算離開客廳時，Steve抓住了他的手臂。「你現在要去哪裡？」

Tony嘆氣，看了Steve _一眼_ 。「你還記得Loki說我已經請求過他了嗎？在我打給他的時候？」

「是的，所以？」

「這麼說吧，我做了各式各樣關於性愛以及食物方面的承諾，才讓他願意現身，而現在是時候兌現了。」

「什麼，現在？」

Tony聳肩。「看是要我去找他還是讓他下來找我。隨便你。」

Steve彷彿被燙到似的放開Tony的手臂。「那你還等什麼？」


End file.
